As Long As You Love Me
by To Die Romantic
Summary: "You're playing with fire, little bird… Are you sure you want to take that risk?" he said, his voice came out almost desperate. "I already have…"  A Red-X & Rae one-shot.


**A/N – Hello everybody (: So I've been thinking of writing my first One-Shot ! And what more than to write it of my favorite pairing ! Raven & Red-X (: This is not a song-fic, but it IS inspired by the song 'As Long As You Love Me' by the Backstreet Boys. This is not dedicated to anyone… So enjoy ! Hope you like it (;**

_**Disclaimer – I do NOT own the Teen Titans.**_

* * *

><p>In all my life as a Titan, I've realized that not only have I been blessed with amazing friends, but I've also been cursed with immense loneliness. And you may wonder how I can be talking about loneliness if I have my friends. The wonderful Teen Titans. Well… being a half-breed; part human and part demon, I tend to have high thrives for certain things. My demon side thrives for adrenaline, for action… While my human side has a burning desire of feeling loved, wanted… Special.<p>

For quite a while, I had been so alone. My friends even seemed to notice the change in my behavior. I was more closed up; I spent days in my room without coming out, only to eat and for missions. After that, I'd race back to my cave and meditate for the rest of the evening or what was left of the day till I fell asleep. This went on for about 5 months after our second trip to Tokyo. Two years after saving Tokyo from Broshogun, we decided to visit the infamous, bright-colored city. Starfire and Nightwing had planned it out. As an anniversary of their relationship and also, to take some time off from crime fighting.

Those 5 months were the worst. I used to cry myself to sleep almost every night. To top it off, I slept only a few hours. I had no idea what was going on, what was happening to me, or why I was acting this way. Until one day, I decided enough was enough. I had to get out of there, get some air, clear my mind. I headed to my favorite café, located in downtown Jump. It was called _The Sanctuary._ I'll never forget that day. It was the day that changed my life completely… I remember it like it was yesterday…

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK (Normal POV)<strong>_

Raven walked down the street, holding one of her favorite books. 'Ghost Girl – Lovesick' by Tonya Hurley. She headed to her favorite café. As she stepped in, she noticed the lights were dim. Just the way she liked it. She walked over an empty booth, and slid on one of the leathered couches. In a matter of seconds, a familiar girl appeared next to her, "Hey Raven. Haven't seen you in while. What would you like this fine evening?"

"Rose, you know what I like," said Raven.

"Rae, I know we're friends, but you still have to tell me what you'd want," replied Rose with a smile.

Rose was one of the few friends Raven had outside of the Tower. They met at this very café, hence Rose working here. They'd hang out a couple times. They had a lot in common. That's why they got along so well. Rose was more outgoing than Raven, though. Her hair was long, almost like Starfire's length. But she had a lot of layers, and bangs. She had three different colors on her hair; white, hot pink, and purple. She looked amazing, kind of dark. It suited her almost pale skin. She was covered with piercings all over her body. One on her nose, another on her eyebrow, two on her lips (snake bites), one on her belly button, and she also had gages. Small ones, though. But yet again, this all suited her.

"Okay, Rose, I would like some herbal tea, please," said Raven with slight irritation.

"Coming right up!" And as Rose walked off, Raven heard the café's front door open with a 'ding!' She didn't bother looking up, sensing **his** aura, knowing **exactly** who it was.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't my favorite bird," she heard an all too familiar male voice heading her way.

"What do you want, Nikolai? I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now," she trailed off as she opened her book to where she had last left off.

"Hmm, someone's not in a good mood today," said Nikolai casually as he sat down in front of her.

"No, I'm not, so please go away and leave me alone," she did not have the patience for him today.

Nikolai smirked, "Come on little bird, lighten up. What's eating you?"

"If you do not want to be sent into another dimension, I suggest you back off and leave me alone… Or maybe I could send you to jail, **Red-X**… Trust me, I won't mind," Raven was getting pissed and he didn't seem to take a hint.

Yes, Raven and Red-X knew each other. After a long battle against Plasmus and Cinderblock, a building was coming down in flames. All the Titans were too preoccupied with the monsters, that they did not notice the building already crumbling down. Raven noticed two children were standing near the building and saw a few burning pieces heading directly toward them. Without even thinking, she launched herself to them, creating a black barrier with her powers to protect them. When she managed to throw the rubble somewhere far from the children, she told them to run and look for help. She was too busy worrying about the kids that she did not sense a flying car coming toward her and before she knew it, she flying into the burning building. Last thing she remembered was a pair of hands pulling her out and a voice whispered in her ear, "You're okay, little bird. I got you," before drifting into darkness.

Since then, Red-X and Raven have been the closest friends. He knew everything about her, her past about her father, and the prophecy. What her favorite color was. How she liked her tea. He even knew her darkest and deepest secrets. He had told her his real name, and he even promised her he would stop stealing for the sake of their friendship. And she promised him to never reveal his true identity.

"You know little bird; I think you need to relax. Come with me, let's take a walk," Nikolai grabbed her by the hand and gently tugged.

"Nikolai, please. I really want to be alone…" said Raven, trying to avoid eye contact with him. She could never say no to those eyes. To him.

"Rae, please… Just for a while… Then, I promise I'll leave you alone," his eyes glistened.

Sigh. She felt defeated, "Okay, fine, but where are we going?" Raven said before getting up.

"You'll see," smirk, "Let me pay Rose for your tea, kay? Be right back," and he ran off to the cash register before she could even object. Rose seemed to take a hint and winked at them as they walked out. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Alright, little bird, so mind telling me what's bothering you?" said Nikolai as they began to walk down the not too dim street. Sunset was approaching.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just a little tired, I guess…" Raven trailed off as she noticed him put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I doubt it. I know you too well, Rae. Come on, spit it out."

"Really, Nikolai, I'm fine."

"Wanna bet? I know you that well," smirked the young male adult.

She gave a small laugh, "No, thank you. I'd lose…" pause, "Wait… Where are we going, Nikolai?" she asked as she noticed the unrecognizable path.

"Just a few more minutes, okay? It's a surprise," he smiled, "I'm going to need you to close your eyes, though…"

"What?" she raised her eyebrow, "No."

"Please, Rae. For me…" he said with puppy eyes. She can never resist that look.

She groaned before saying, "Fine…" and she closed her eyes.

He smiled and grabbed her hand, leading her. They began walking. After what seemed like forever, they came to a stop. She felt a muscled arm snake its way to her waist. "Hold on tight," he whispered in her ear. His breath sending chills down her spine, making her shiver slightly.

"Did we just transport?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," he smirked, "Don't worry, I only carry my belt on special occasions. And this is definitely one of them."

As they walked forward, Raven noticed the path was a bit unsteady.

"Where are we?" she said.

"If I wanted you to know that, I would've never asked you to close your eyes, Sunshine." He laughed.

Sigh.

"Are we there yet?" said an impatient Raven.

"Just a little bit longer, Rae, calm down," chuckled the former thief.

After a few more steps, they came to a halt. He then led her down a tiny down hill path before stopping at his tracks, with Raven by his side. He smiled.

"Okay now, open your eyes," she could hear a little enthusiasm in his voice.

As soon as her violet orbs opened, a shinning light blinded her for a moment. Adjusting her pupils to the light, she instantly knew where they were. The Forbidden Lake. Now, this was no particular lake. The Forbidden Lake was not literally forbidden. It was a part of the forest that was hidden behind huge rocks and trees. Very few people have tried to find the path to the lake. But it was very well hidden and mysterious. They only knew about the lake because a few years back, a man had discovered the secret passage to the lake. It had become a controversy and the media demanded him to reveal the secret passage. The man refused to cooperate and eventually took his secret to the grave. (No one killed him, don't worry. He was an elderly man.)

"The Forbidden Lake," she whispered.

"Do you like it?" said Nikolai with a smile on his lips.

"Do I like it? Nikolai! It's beautiful…" she trailed off.

The famous lake truly was beautiful. The trees were greener than normal, the grass was softer, the water was crystal clear, and the scent was immensely fresh. This small hidden portion of the forest was filled with mostly pine trees and huge rocks that surrounded the lake. The sun gave it a beautiful glow and it made every other living thing shine incredibly. (See the link on my page for a better look at my idea of the lake.)

"Wow… This is… Just simply…" she tried to find the right words to describe it. In reality, she was speechless.

He gave a small chuckle, "I'm glad you like it, little bird."

He looked at her closely. He can honestly say that she was the most beautiful woman he has ever met. She was this exotic mystical being. So mysterious, yet so fragile. So alluring, yet so conservative. Her bewitching good looks are death of many men who dared to even touch her. Hey eyes were magical. The amethyst color they held and the intensity of her gaze could make you fall in a world of dreams. Her hour-glass figure was enough to make you loose control. She was perfect in his eyes.

"Nikolai… I don't know how to thank you," she turned to look at him. He was lost in thought. She took this as an opportunity to step in closer to him. Noticing his well-built body. He was truly gorgeous. His eyes were hazel-honey, his black hair was a bit tad messy, but it suited him. He looked like a bad boy. With his tight, black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and combat boots. His personality was what captivated her the most. He was simply fascinating. Many girls would kill to be with him. But none had been successful. With every move he made, it became a challenge. A challenge to figure him out. He was so mysterious, and yet so charming. He was perfect in her eyes.

Before he knew it, she was just a foot away from him, almost invading his personal space. Not that he minded.

"Little bird… What are you doing?" he whispered, unable to take his eyes off of her. She was so close. She smelled like lavender with honey and strawberries, all combined and yet identify each scent on its own. Their breaths mingled. He felt a small hand rest itself on his chest and the other on his face. He fell into the touch, closing his eyes in the process. Her hand was soft. He felt himself moving closer, his chest touching her perfect mounds called breasts. His arm moved to her waist, resting on her back.

He opened his eyes and shock went through his body. She looked so angelic, so divine. Like a goddess. No… She **was** a goddess. Her lips trembled with the breeze of the night. As if inviting him, waiting for him…

"What are you doing to me, Nikolai…" it was an unanswered question. He did not need to answer, for they both knew what was happening.

"You're playing with fire, little bird… Are you sure you want to take that risk?" he said, his voice came out almost desperate.

"I already have…" and with that, she closed the distance. Their lips met. His lips were warm and soft, she could feel him pulling her closer by the waist. If there were any boundaries before, they've faded away into the night. He ran his hand up and down her spine, slowly, almost teasing her. She could not take it. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer by the shirt. She moved her lips against his own. The kiss soon intensified as she felt his tongue teasing her lips, asking for entrance. She gasped at the feeling and he took the chance to taste her. She moaned softly. Their tongues danced, battled, dueling for dominance. She tasted so good… Like mint and chocolate with a touch of cinnamon. This was even better than he imagined. Their bodies pressed tightly against each other, every muscle going unnoticed. He heard her whimper as he caressed her creamy, pale leg. The sound was music to his ears. She felt his tongue touch every sensitive spot in her mouth. It drove her crazy. He groaned as he felt her run her hands up and down his chest and biceps. Soon, they felt their lungs closing up, lacking of air. They separated.

"Whoa…" she said. They were breathless. They looked at each other. Taking in what just happened a few moments ago.

"Well, that's something new…" he said uncertainly. She looked away, embarrassed of her actions.

"Nikolai, I—" she was immediately cut off by him.

"Raven…" pause, "I've been meaning to tell you something… Something really important…" he trailed off, gathering his thoughts. He was about to reveal a truth. A truth that would soon change his life for better or for worse. And that scared him.

"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously, looking into his eyes.

"Listen… Remember the day I saved you? The day we met? Well, I think it's time I told you the truth of why I was there. It wasn't just coincidence. I had been watching you for quite some time… More like, protecting you from a far distance. Raven… Ever since I stole the suit, met the Titans, fought with you guys… I've liked you…" he explained as he looked at her, searching for a reaction. Any reaction.

"I… Umm…" pause, "But don't you like Starfire? You've flirted with her back then…" she said with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Sunshine, did you ever think I did that just to bother Bird Boy?" Why else would he do it? Isn't it obvious he likes **her**?

"I never really thought about it…" Wait. So what is he saying? Is he implying…?

"Rae… What I'm really trying to say is…With these past few months of our friendship… I realize… I—" What's an easy way to say this? What if she doesn't feel the same?

"I love you…" Plain and simple. The statement came out more as a whisper. He closed his eyes. He couldn't bare the rejection in her eyes. His breath caught in the back of his throat. His arms loosened themselves from her waist. Preparing to let go.

"Nikolai… Why?" she whispered back after a few minutes of silence. He knew exactly what she meant. She wanted to know why he'd chosen her. Out of all the beautiful girls out there, he decided to choose her. As if she wasn't good enough for him. And that angered him. He opened his eyes and met hers. Trying to find an excuse of why she always brought herself so low. How can she think like that? She's a complete Goddess. There's no one else. She's the one. **The** one for **him**.

"Why must you always bring yourself down, little bird?" his lips barely touching hers, swaying lightly on top of hers. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment. She let out a satisfied sigh. A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips, "Raven… You have to understand… That to me, you're fucking amazing. In my eyes, you're perfect. You became my priority, Sunshine. I doubt that's ever going to change now. You changed me. For the better. And now I realized that without you, I'm nothing."

Her eyes sparkled. How can she have not noticed it before? His love for her is basically dripping from every little corner of his body, of his soul. His eyes shinned, practically screaming for release.

"So what do you say, Sunshine? Ready to open your heart to me? I promise I'll take good care of you," he said with a cocky tone as he smirked.

This made her chuckle. He's always been the one to lighten the mood. She smiled, "Are you saying that I'm going to have to risk everything for you?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yep. Everything. Come on, you can't say no to me," he grinned.

"God, when are you going to stop being so conceited?"

"Never," he laughed before getting serious, "I love you, Raven. I've always loved you."

"And I love _you_, Nikolai," she smiled.

"Really?" his eyes sparkled, just like a child's eyes would sparkle when Santa Claus would come during Christmas.

"Yes sir, I do. I think I've always known. I just hadn't realized it," and it's true. The love has always been there. He just needed to open up her heart and release it. He's always been the key to her heart, her happiness, and now, her love too.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," he smirked as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her close.

She shook her head, "Nikolai, I think it's _you_ who can't resist _me_," it was her turn to smirk.

"Touché," he laughed before landing his lips on hers.

_**END OF FLASHBACK (Raven's POV)**_

* * *

><p>And that's the day I knew he was the one. And since then, I haven't cared about anything in the world, except for him. I've literally risked everything for him. But he's worth it. We've been together almost three years now and I couldn't be happier. I love him and he loves me. That's all that matters.<p>

**Normal POV**

Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of muscular arms hugging her from behind, making their way to her waist.

"Well hello there, gorgeous. What's a pretty little thing like you doing all alone at this very hour?" She heard a male voice whisper in her ear. He did that on purpose, he knew that single move sent shivers down her spine.

"It's barely 10pm. And for your information, I'm waiting for my _boyfriend_, okay? We're supposed to go on a date, if you don't mind," she smirked.

"Ah, you have a boyfriend. Well that's good because he's a very jealous man. And anyone who'd dare try to pull a move like that on his girl, it'll be their one way ticket to hell," he said with a more serious tone.

She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you, and you know that. I don't care about anything anymore, not your past or mine. I don't care what you did, or even where you came from. I'm leaving my life at your hands… As long as you love me… That's all I need," she smiled.

"Rae…" he trailed off, "I love you so much… I'm never leaving you, no matter what you say. Every little thing that you have said and done, feels like it is deep within me. We're meant to be, sweet pea." he smiled.

"You better not leave me, for I will hunt you down and keep you all to myself," she pulled him closer.

"Honey, I'm already yours," And with that, their lips met, bringing out the passion within them, kissing their way into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Well… I didn't like the ending -_-<strong>

**Either way, I hope you guys liked it !**

**I love this pairing (: My favorite.**

**Review please.**

**Until next time (;**

**P.S. sorry about the typos [if there's any] :/**


End file.
